Vongola OneShot Stories
by nana-zuki
Summary: Various stories and various pairings were included. Rating may go up. MAYBE. Request for your favorite pairings and the authoress will do her best to write it. Ch.3 is up! Please read and review xD
1. Little Incident at Namimori's Rooftop

A/N: Dear readers, the authoress has back with her new stories!~xD

This 'Vongola One-shot Stories' will include different kind of stories. **REQUEST** for your favorite pairing and the authoress will do her best to write the stories with your favorite pairing ^^.

**NOTE**: If she can do it of course~xP But she'll try hard!!

She WILL try to update this story ASAP.

This authoress is not good at writing angst/hurt/comfort/horror or something related to them, so do not expect too much of her because in the end, the stories may end up with humor/romance.

Disclaimer: The authoress does not own and will never own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. It belongs to Amano Akira-sensei.

~* Little Incident at Namimori School's Rooftop*~

Pairing: A27—maybe--

The bell of Namimori Middle School had rung and our beloved tuna with his two best friends were arrived just in time, so they were safe from the tonfa of the scariest prefect in the school.

"Haah~ today we're safe from Hibari-san's tonfa" Tsuna said reassuringly."Hahaha.. It's pretty close, huh, Tsuna?" Yamamoto added. "Even if we're late, as your right-hand-man, I wouldn't let that bastard to lay a finger on you, tenth!" The self proclaim right-hand-man added too. Then, the trio walked cheerfully to their classes.

"Good morning, Tsuna-kun." A girl with honey-brown-eyes greeted Tsuna. "Good morning, Kyoko-chan!" Tsuna replied cheerfully. Just as the girl wanted to talk with the tuna, the teacher had come and they had to sit down.

-------**LUNCH TIME**--------

It was lunchtime. Tsuna and his family members had eaten at the rooftop. Tsuna, with his bento that looked delicious as ever, was having his lunch peacefully—despite the conversation between the rain and the storm guardian.

It was still peaceful until someone's voice interrupted Tsuna's peaceful lunch with his friends.

"Kufufufufu~. I see you are having a nice lunch, aren't you? Tsu-na-yo-shi-kun~" the illusionist suddenly appeared from behind and wrapped his arms to Tsuna's waist.

"HIII!!! M-Mukuro!?" The poor little boss screamed. "Y-You pineapple bastard!! Get your fucking hands off from the tenth!!" Gokudera, as well as Yamamoto, took their weapons out and took stances to attack a certain pineapple-head.

However, Mukuro's loyal subordinates, Ken and Chigusa, appeared and stopping Yamamoto and Gokudera. "You can't pass, pyon" said Ken. "Mukuro-sama is going to take Vongola, so don't interfere." Chigusa added.

"Like I will let you bastards took tenth away." The storm guardian started to throw his dynamites towards the yoyo-user. "Are you gonna fight, pyon?" asked Ken. "Sorry, but I won't let you guys took Tsuna." Yamamoto was in his serious mode and started to attack Ken with his katana.

"Gokudera-kun! Yamamoto!" Tsuna screamed both of his best friends' names, trying to stop them from fighting but he was being held by the mist-guardian.

"Mukuro! You have to stop them!" Tsuna pleaded. "Kufufufu~ why I must stop them when I can have fun?" Mukuro teased.

He leaned his lips closer to the brunette's ear, made Tsuna shivered. "Kufufufu~ you're really sensitive, Tsunayoshi-kun~"

With one hand, Mukuro took Tsuna's chin up whereas his other hand trailed down over Tsuna's back. Whilst Mukuro leaned his lips closer to Tsuna's lips, a tonfa had flying with incredible speed and power that knocked out the pervy pineapple in an insant.

Mukuro's body changed immediately into the original owner, the other mist guardian, Chrome Dokuro. "Hi-Hibari-san!!" Tsuna stated the name of his savior. "Intruders! Intruders!" Came a yellow-fluffy-bird flying from the prefect's shoulder to the brunette's top head and rest there.

"Trespassing my property and harassing the herbivore in my property. I'll bite you to death." The prefect grabbed his tonfa in an instant and charging toward the rest of Mukuro's subordinates.

"S-Stop that, Hibari-san!!" Tsuna quickly jumped over between the prefect, Ken, Chigusa and his two best friends. "Tenth!", "Tsuna!" Both Gokudera and Yamamoto startled at the next-to-be-boss' sudden action.

Nevertheless, the prefect was able to stop in time before he hit the poor little tuna. "What are you doing, herbivore? Get out of my way." The prefect asked in anger. Tsuna shook his head, tears started to come out from the afraid-brunette's eyes.

"D-D-Don't do that, p-please?" Tsuna asked the prefect with his teary eyes and shaky legs. Somehow, all of the boys in that area--minus the tuna, included the great-great-great Hibari-sama, saw Tsuna as 'cute'. Every boy started to blush and in seconds, their nosebleed started to come out from their noses.

However, before Hibari managed to nosebleed, he had escaped with his little companion. Tsuna was confused at his friends' unique action and then he asked them, "What happened with you guys? Why you are all nosebleed? Are you guys alright?"

'This happened because of you!' They all screamed in their thoughts but they would never say that aloud because it was too embarrassing.

The Kokuyou gang quickly got up, took the unconscious mist guardian and left before Tsuna could say something.

Tsuna turned around to check on his two best friends,"Are you guys alright?" Yamamoto had return to his cheerful mode and answered Tsuna's question, "Sure. What about you, Tsuna? Are you alright?"

Tsuna smiled and nodded at the rain guardian and turned to his self-proclaimed-right-hand-man and asked,"Gokudera-kun? Are you hurt anywhere?"

The storm guardian silence at the moment and then he started to speak, "I'm sorry, tenth. I could not help you when that perverted pineapple bastard trying to harass you."

Tsuna startled at his storm guardian but then, he tried to comfort his best friend,"I-It's Ok, Gokudera-kun. It's not your fault."

Tsuna smiled sweetly at Gokudera. Yamamoto, who was sitting beside Tsuna, was blushing redder than before. Gokudera also did the same as Yamamoto, blushing in the deep shade of red.

And for the very first time, they shared the same thought, 'If only Tsuna/Tenth is a girl'.

--------X--------THE END-------X---------

A/N: Fyuhhhh~~~ How do you think about the story, dear readers?

I hope the readers will like it and will kindly to review my stories because the authoress is going insane soon and need refreshing by reading the readers' reviews. The main reason is **'THE HELL IS COMING SOON'**TTxTT

Please do not be upset, readers. You **CAN **request your favorite pairing(s) **and** please do remember that this authoress only write in **yaoi** stories.

A-aaaannnddd!!!! If the authoress could write the story, he would try her best to write it!! Please forgive me if you don't like it!! .. Just tell the authoress and she will take a suicide if it went crazy crazy ..

**REMEMBER**: Request and discuss for your favorite pairing(s) for the next chapter, and of course **REVIEW** pleeeeeeeaaaassssseeeee~ -bow-

---CIAO CIAO! ~SEE YOU AGAIN AT THE NEXT CHAPTER~---


	2. Pineapple's Birthday

A/N : AH~ Finally the authoress is back again with another story.

I'm sorry for not updating for months. If you want to blame, please blame my school for giving a mountain of HOMEWORK and EXAM.

This story is for , Hibari Rikuo, ThreeWayDart, ohlordies, nappo-sama, and everyone else who love and had requested 1827. ^x^

Although it is a bit late, this is also for Muku-chan's birthday.

Disclaimer: When will the authoress own Katekyo Hitman Reborn? The answer is NEVER. TTxTT

~* Pineapple Birthday?*~

Pairing : 1827, one-sided 6927.

"Tsuna, wear this." The infant tutor said as he gave a cloth to the tenth boss of Vongola family. "U-Ugh?! F-For real? I-I don't think we need—"Tsuna's protest was cut by another cloth threw toward Tsuna.

"Don't protest, Dame-Tsuna. It's boss responsibility after all." Reborn said calmly as he threw another cloth to our poor tuna-chan.

"It's non-sense!!" Then the brunette started to change while he cursed something.

--X-- 10 YEARS LATER –X—

"Tsuna, are you ready yet?" asked a certain home tutor to the boss as he entered the room without knocked at the door.

"W-Wait a minute!" A certain brunette now panicked as he saw a figure entered his room.

The home tutor teased as he saw his student in half-naked fell, "Dame-Tsuna will always be Dame-Tsuna."

When the brunette got up and finally dressed, he said to his sadistic home tutor,"Geez, why won't you knock first, Reborn?"

"It's simply because I'm the best hitman in the world." The sadistic home tutor replied calmly. "That's not an answer!" Tsuna sighed deeply. He knew that he would not get any answer from the hitman.

"Oi! Why do you wear that?" Reborn suddenly asked with a sarcastic tone. "Eh? Isn't it obvious why I wear this?" The boss asked in confused tone

"No. You should wear this," Reborn said smirking while he showed it to Tsuna.

"EH??" The brunette eyes became wider in shocked.

--X—10 YEARS EARLY—x—

-*- TING TONG-*-

"Yes. Please wait a minute." Nana quickly opened the front door. "Arara~ Tsu-kun, your friends are already here." Nana shouted from front door, but there was no answer from the brunette.

In seconds, the baby hitman appeared and said, "Tsuna is busy and he asked all of you to go to his room." All of them nodded and went to Tsuna's room while Nana went back to kitchen.

----X----

"Tenth, I'm coming." The Italian knocked and entered the room as well as the others. Once they entered the room, all of them gasped.

Tsuna wore a very-mini-orange-dress outfit for party, added with a white ribbon on it. Tsuna also wore white shoes that would be fitted with the dress.

"T-Tenth.." called the storm guardian as his eyes widened in disbelief.

"Tsuna.." called the rain guardian, his eyes just as wide as the storm's.

"…" Tsuna did not reply, just stared at them with embarrassment.

"Just as I told you." Reborn suddenly came from God-knows-where and smirked at Tsuna.

"R-Reborn.." Tsuna called the baby's name still with a flushed face.

"Tsuna-kun is so cute. No wonder Hibari-san so falls in love with you." Kyoko said after recover from her shocked.

"That's right!" Haru added, "Tsuna-san is an ultimate cute uke."

"U-Uke?" Tsuna said blushed in a color of tomato.

"That's right! Tsuna-kun, since you wear this cute dress already.." Kyoko asked with grinned showed on her face.

"HA-HI~ That's a good idea, Kyoko-chan!" Haru added cheerfully.

"W-What do you mean?" Tsuna asked with his oh-so-cute-innocent-face.

"Why not? You can do it. It's a good idea, anyway." Reborn stated.

"Reborn-chan! You agree with us!" Haru and Kyoko said together in a happy-sing-sang-tone. Today will be a very good day for them.

"W-What are you going to do with me?" Tsuna screamed afraid.

"You guys should leave now." Reborn called the boys from their daydreaming. He completely ignored Tsuna.

In a minute, the boys had left the room, leaving a cute uke with two fangirls who were giggling happily.

----XXX-----

"Why are you here, you pineapple bastard?" The Italian hissed.

"Oya, Oya, Isn't this a bit harsh? We're here because Vongola invited us." The pineapple grinned.

"Reborn, has Mukuro arrived yet? I think I have heard his voice." The brunette asked from the stairs. "Yes. He's already here." Reborn answered.

"Good afternoon, Tsuna—"Mukuro's greeted was cut as his jaws dropped, awing at the beautiful scenery in front of him.

"W-What's that face for, Mukuro?" The brunette asked blushing. Tsuna could guess what is wrong with his male Mist guardian.

"I never knew you're this beautiful, Vongola." Mukuro said as his face started to show a perverted face.

"And I never knew you're this pervert, Mukuro." Tsuna stated sarcastically. He started to emit a dark aura surround him.

Suddenly Nana called them to eat whilst she served different kind of delicious food on the table.

"Gyahahahaha!!! Lambo-san is going to eat all of them!!" The noisy cow claimed while he was running toward the table. "Lambo! Share!" The little Chinese girl said. She ran to catch up with the cow.

The annoying stupid cow was still running until he tripped on something and fell. His things flew everywhere as well as the 10-years-bazooka.

"Tenth, Watch out!!" Gokudera called as he ran to save his beloved boss.

However, Gokudera failed. The bazooka flew and covered the tenth, revealed a pink smoke surrounding the area.

--X-- 10 YEARS LATER –X—

"Tenth!" The right-hand-man called to his beloved boss.

"Gokudera-kun." The boss called back.

"T-Tenth, T-That's attire—" Gokudera jaws dropped as he saw a beautiful wom—man in front of him.

"Reborn threatened me to wear this. Is it weird?" The brunette asked cutely. This earned a blush from the right-hand-man.

"N-No!! That—No. You're more than beautiful to wear it, tenth!!" Gokudera quickly shook his head from his dangerous imaginary. 'I'm not that perverted pineapple bastard!!' Gokudera swore loudly in his thought.

Then, both Gokudera and his boss went to the party hall.

----XXXX-----

"Tsuna! Gokudera!" Yamamoto quickly called when he saw both of them walked in. The hall suddenly fell silent as they heard the rain guardian had mentioned the boss' name.

While the boss completely in sight, everyone gasped. There was unbelievable beautiful woman in front of them instead of their boss.

"Kufufufu~ As expected of the tenth of Vongola to be able to confuse people without using any illusion. I'm impressed." One of the mist guardians quickly recovered from the beautiful sight in front of him.

"Are you mocking me, Mukuro?" The boss, now irritated, asked with a threaten aura around him.

"Kufufufu~ No, I'm just impressed." Mukuro chuckled again.

Suddenly the hall filled with pink smoke. Everybody began to panic. They thought there was other famiglia that wanted to attack Vongola as the guardians began to take a fighting pose.

When the smoke slowly vanished, what they saw was none of them. It was a very moe girl in an orange dress with a brown hair.

"W-Where am I?" the girl asked. She slowly turned around to check her surrounding and he recognised some faces, "Gokudera-kun! Yamamoto!"

"T-Tenth? Is that you?" The Italian gasped. Now, his beloved tenth has turned into a boy. That pink smoke just now, was it because of that stupid cow?

The brunette nodded, "I-It's because of Lambo's 10-years-bazooka."

"Kufufufu~ How lucky I am to be able to see Tsunayoshi-kun in his cute-form." The pineapple chuckled in his trademark laughed.

"Why are herbivores crowding around?" The sound came from the hall's door. Everybody suddenly felt the mysteriously dark and threaten aura surrounding them. They felt the urge not to deny that sound and started to not to crowding around.

Once the crowding herbivores were completely gone, the brunette could see that person. The one Tsuna always admired and the most important person for Tsuna. "Hi-Hibari-san!!"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, why are you decreasing?" asked Hibari confused. His lover had decreased and became easier to be molested all of the sudden? When there was a very perverted pineapple bastard near his Lover? Hibari will not let it happened. NEVER!

"I'm not!" hissed Tsuna. "It's because of Lambo's 10-years-bazooka!"

Tsuna started to stand up and walked toward his cloud guardian. However, there was an arm wrapped around Tsuna's waist to prevent him. Tsuna turned around and saw a perverted pineapple with a wide grin on his face.

"Kufufufufu~ I won't let you go away that easily, Tsunayoshi-kun~" Mukuro leaned forward and whispered at Tsuna's ear. Tsuna shivered. Hibari started to take his tonfa. Then, the hall was ready to become a place for the next World War III.

"You are trying to molest my Tsunayoshi, pineapple bastard. I'll bite you to death." Hibari threatened. His tonfa was ready to use at any time.

The pineapple one chuckled. He also took out his trident and ready to charge the skylark. However, the action was stopped by a cute brunette that jumped in the middle of them.

"Stop that, Hibari-san, Mukuro." Tsuna asked with a threatened voice. Those fights made him became more mature. Tsuna was not afraid anymore if he was around Hibari and Mukuro, even Xanxus, but still, he was afraid of his little tutor.

They stopped fighting, but still glared at each other. Tsuna sighed but thus, decided to let them be. They always like that, like a cat and a dog—no, cut that, like an owl and a hedgehog.

Hibari took no more than seconds did to take Tsunayoshi in his arm. The brunette blushed. Hibari smirked and proceeded to go to their lovely room.

"Oya, oya, Aren't you going to let me have Tsunayoshi-kun for this night. It was my birthday after all." The pineapple protested at the skylark for trying to take the tuna off.

"NEVER!" Hibari hissed.

"Eh? Today is your birthday?" Tsuna asked innocently. "You don't know?" I'm hurt, Tsunayoshi-kun." Mukuro said in a sad tone, though it was just acting.

"I-I didn't mean to hurt you, Mukuro.." Tsuna said. His eyes almost burst in tear.

"Don't worry, Tsunayoshi. That perverted pineapple bastard was just acting. He didn't feel any hurt at all. He's just a pervert." Hibari tried to calm Tsuna down, whilst he was also insulting the perverted one.

"B-But—. " Tsuna tried to protest but suddenly pink smoke appeared. Tsuna's moe form had changed back into the TYL one.

--X—10 YEARS EARLY –X—

The pink smoke started to vanish again and here it was. The brunette finally came back to where he was belong.

Tsuna almost screamed when the scene had become much clearer. There he was with Hibari's arm around his waist. One of Hibari's arms was holding a tonfa. Not far in front of him, there was the pineapple holding a trident.

'Another World War will happen again.' Tsuna thought and tried to loosen the grip.

When Tsuna finally escaped, he quickly jumped once again between them.

"That's enough, isn't it?" Tsuna asked cutely at them. Both Hibari and Mukuro shivered seeing the brunette. Has the cute Sawada Tsunayoshi gone?

"Oh! And Happy birthday for you, Mukuro." Tsuna turned to Mukuro and smiled angelically at him.

"Y-You know?" The perverted pineapple shocked. He then dashed quickly to Tsuna. Nevertheless, he stopped when Hibari quickly grabbed his lover firmly before the pervert.

This action led to the next war between the perverted pineapple and the jealous skylark. The cute tuna sighed deeply and went to join the group that was watching from afar.

--XX—THE END –X—

A/N: Fyuh! Finally done. My eyes are hurt now in need for sleep.. ZZZzzz

Oh! I have to say this first, **BUON COMPLEANNO, MUKU-CHAN!!!**

I know that this is a VERY lame story and there are soO many grammatical errors here and there. TTxTT However, I couldn't think anymore. My brain becomes lagged and useless due to the effect from the exam. Please forgive me.

Once again, the very lame phrase I present for you: "**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**"

**REQUEST** for your favorite pairings and I'll do **EVERYTHING** to be able to make a new short-stories with your favorite pairings.

--X—**SEE YOU AGAIN DESU** –X--


	3. Unrequited & Requited Love

Ciaossu, long time no see~ -bows- I'm sorry for my lateness, but my lazy virus suddenly went crazy and the result is "NO UPDATE" *sigh* I'm such a lazy ass..

Anyway, here I present my 8059 story that I promised~

Please enjoyed ~xD

Pairing: Main 8059, one-sided 5927, and 1827~

--------------xx- Unrequited Love and Requited Love -xx----------------

Tsuna bowed deeply, "I'm sorry Gokudera-kun. " The Italian felt his world had crushed in pieces. His first love, his own boss, the one who he would pledge his loyalty forever had not acknowledge his love.

Gokudera did not want love anyone again. He decided that this confession would be the last. He would never fall in love again.

----------------x8059x-------------------

Days had passed since the confession. Although Gokudera had always been around his beloved boss, he was not that cheerful like the usual. Tsuna noticed that and felt guilty. However, that's better than to tell a lie…right?

Yamamoto noticed Gokudera's odd behavior. He was not insulting his usual "stupid-baseball-freak" anymore to him, but instead, Gokudera was silent almost all the time.

Even his senior's and Lambo's insult had been ignored. It's weird, too weird. Yamamoto couldn't bear it anymore. Thus, he determined to find a way to recover Gokudera.

----------------x8059x-------------------

Days after days had passed. Yamamoto tried to get the Italian's attention. He had tried any ways he could think of. However, all of them ended in failure.

Yamamoto sighed deeply. He was out of idea. He hoped God would kindly enough to give him help. Anything would be a great help. He was out of idea anyways.

Suddenly, Tsuna popped out of nowhere with Hibari by his side, "Y-Yamamoto.." Yamamoto stared at him and in his mind, he was thanking God that maybe Tsuna was sent to help his matter.

"A-Are you trying to bring back the usual Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna asked. Yamamoto once again silently thanking his God and answered Tsuna, "Yes, but it seems that all of my ways doesn't work."

"I am—I mean we're going to help you." Tsuna said smiling bitterly. Hibari just silenced and did not utter any word. "Really, Tsuna? Thanks! Hibari, you too" The baseball player smiled widely. He was finally back to his usual face.

Tsuna smiled back, "This time, we have to bring back the usual Gokudera-kun"

----------------x8059x-------------------

Tsuna panted. He was already exhausted from running. However, he still could not find Gokudera. Where would he be?! Tsuna had run over the school for three times and he still could not find where Gokudera was? He sighed deeply. He was such a Dame-Tsuna.

After a while, Tsuna finally managed to find Gokudera. "Gokudera-kun!!" Tsuna called with slight screamed since he was already exhausted.

"T-Tenth!!" Gokudera quickly turned around to see his tenth running towards him, exhausted. "T-Tenth, are you alright?" Gokudera asked worriedly.

The brunette took a deep breath, "I-it's okay, Gokudera-kun. I-I'm just tired. A-Anyways, Gokudera-kun, I want to talk to you about something."

"W-What is it, tenth?" The Italian suddenly gulped, feeling nervous for no reason. Tsuna looked at him, "It's not a thing I should talk at here. I'll meet you after our school ended at the rooftop." Tsuna ended his conversation and left leaving a stunned Italian alone.

----------------x8059x-------------------

Finally, the school ended. Gokudera quickly rushed to the rooftop, not wanting his tenth to wait for him. When he arrived, he quickly opened to the door. He expected to see no one since no one dared to approach the rooftop thanks to the certain prefect.

However, his assumption was wrong. There was someone who stood near the fence and it's obviously not his tenth. Gokudera came closer to the said person and he was shocked, really shocked to see the mysterious face, "Y-Yamamoto?!"

The mysterious person quickly turned around and he showed his smiled to Gokudera. "Yo, Gokudera!"

----------------x8059x-------------------

"A-Are you sure it's alright, Hibari-san?" Tsuna asked the prefect quietly, made sure not to get noticed by Gokudera. Hibari just nodded as the answer.

"It's really okay, Tsuna. Let them talk." A baby's voice came from behind those two. Tsuna quickly turned around and saw Bianchi and Reborn came together.

"W-What are you doing here, Reborn?" Tsuna asked still quietly as possible. "Gokudera was acting strange for weeks, and Bianchi was worried for his little brother. Then, I heard about your plan with Yamamoto and Hibari. Thus, we came here to see." Reborn ended his long explanation.

Tsuna nodded and continued to see his two best friend, as well as Hibari, Reborn and Bianchi. However, his eyes suddenly widen.

----------------x8059x-------------------

"W-What are you doing here? Where is tenth? I'm supposed to talk to him here, not you!" Gokudera screamed, he couldn't see any trance of his boss.

"C-Calm down, Gokudera. Tsuna will not be able to come here." Yamamoto tried to calm down the storm guardian. However, what he had said just now just made Gokudera became angrier, "What do you mean?!!!"

"It's because I am the one who have a thing to talk to you." Yamamoto said calmly. Gokudera was stunned. Yamamoto wanted to talk with him. Why?

"I don't think there's anything to talk about. I'm leaving now." Gokudera quickly turned around and started to walk away. However, his action stopped when one of the hands of the baseball player suddenly grabbed his arm.

Gokudera turned around and started to throw his insults, "WH-"But he was stopped by a lips sealed with his own lips. Too shocked, Gokudera couldn't utter any insults anymore.

The time came when the two was out of breath. Yamamoto slowly let go of Gokudera. Both of them were panting. "I'm sorry, but..I couldn't hold it anymore. I-I love you. I was falling in love with you. I was so sad when you didn't insult me with your 'stupid baseball freak' anymore. I don't know why, but I miss it so much. Please, please, I want to see the usual Gokudera. Your usual insult, your cheerful smiles, Anything from you!!" Yamamoto said with all of his might.

"I-I'm sorry. Please forgive what had I said just now. But that's the truth. I want you to back to your cheerfulness I always see, whenever you are not around with us and even when you're alone." With that, Yamamoto quickly turned around and walked away, leaving Gokudera standing there, trying to process what Yamamoto had said. Y-Yamamoto had confessed to me?!

----------------x8059x-------------------

After that day, Gokudera never came to school anymore. Both Tsuna and Yamamoto were worried, especially Yamamoto. Since that confession on the rooftop, Gokudera never came to school anymore. Was it because of him? Then he had to see Gokudera to say sorry so many times until he forgave him. But the Italian never came to school anymore and Yamamoto did not know where Gokudera lived.

----------------x8059x-------------------

School had ended and Yamamoto went home without Tsuna and Gokudera. It felt strange and emptiness quickly filled in, especially without a certain dynamite-wielder. Yamamoto sighed and proceeded to his house.

When he almost arrived at his house, he saw a certain Italian stood not too far from his house. Smile quickly replaced the sadness in Yamamoto's face. He quickly ran to where the Italian stood, "Gokudera!!"

The Italian finally realized that Yamamoto saw him. Embarrassed, he started to run away. Yamamoto quickly followed him. Not want to miss his opportunity of seeing Gokudera again.

----------------x8059x-------------------

Gokudera already exhausted from running and Yamamoto finally managed to catch Gokudera. Gokudera looked away, not wanting to see Yamamoto's face. "I'm sorry. Just forget about what I had said that day." Yamamoto quickly said his sorry to Gokudera.

Yamamoto slowly turned around and walked away from the Italian. All of a sudden, a hand grabbed his lower shirt. Yamamoto turned around to see a stunned yet confused Gokudera. "T-This.. I-I—"Gokudera was now blushing. He had unconsciously grabbed Yamamoto's shirt, not wanting him to leave.

Yamamoto smiled gently and took Gokudera's hand with the same gentleness as his face. Gokudera's blushed was getting redder.

Yamamoto quickly pulled Gokudera into a gently hug. "Are you finally falling in love with me?" Yamamoto asked, still smiling. The answer Yamamoto got was a slight nod.

Yamamoto was so happy now. He pulled Gokudera into a tight hug. Gokudera's face was now redder than before, redder than a tomato. He slowly hugged back his now-and-would be forever lovers.

From not too far away from the new couple, Hibari and Tsuna are smiling. "It seems they will be a perfect couple." Tsuna said. "Hn.. They're still losing to us," Hibari argued and he leaned closer to capture the brunette's lips gently. Tsuna smiled and kissed back.

From different places, Reborn and Bianchi also watched Yamamoto and Gokudera. Glad that they finally managed to get back the cheerful face of Gokudera.

----------------x8059x-------------------

What do you think about this story? Bad? Lame? Suck?

I'm in my emo state now. I'm thinking of deleting this Vongola's One Short Stories. What do you think, my dear readers? Should I delete this story?

Hopefully, we can meet again~

**--SEE YOU AGAIN DESU--**


End file.
